verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gladio
Gladio (vom lateinischen gladius für Schwert) oder auch Stay-Behind-Organisation war der Name einer Geheimorganisation von NATO, CIA und des britischen MI6 während des Kalten Krieges. Besonders in Italien, aber auch in fast allen anderen westeuropäischen Ländern wurden Agenten ausgebildet, die im Falle einer Besetzung des jeweiligen Landes durch Truppen des Warschauer Vertrags Guerillaoperationen und Sabotage durchführen sollten (sogenannte stay-behind-Operationen). Dass die Natostaaten geheime Vorsorge für einen womöglichen Verlust Europas an die Truppen des Warschauer Paktes trafen, ist allerdings kaum verwunderlich, und daher auch von niemandem ernsthaft in Zweifel gezogen worden, für die anderen Behauptungen Gansers ist die Faktenlage sehr dünn. Zu diesem Zweck wurden europaweit geheime, Waffendepots angelegt. Die Mitglieder von Gladio wurden unter anderem aus militärischen Spezialeinheiten, Geheimdienstkreisen und Rechtsextremisten rekrutiert, letztere teilweise mit bekanntem kriminellem, in der BRD auch nationalsozialistischem Hintergrund. Die Existenz der Untergrund-Armeen wurde vor der Bevölkerung, der Roten Armme, dem KGB und den Parlamenten erstaunlicherweise geheim gehalten und war in den einzelnen Ländern jeweils nur einem kleinen Kreis von Regierungsmitgliedern bekannt. In den einzelnen Ländern wurde die Anwerbung und Führung der Agenten meist von Unterabteilungen der jeweiligen nationalen Geheimdienste übernommen, in der BRD von einer eigenen Dienststelle des Bundesnachrichtendiensts. Die militärische Befehlsgewalt hatte die geheime Kommandostelle Allied Clandestine Committee der NATO in Brüssel. Der Aufbau von Gladio begann in den 50er Jahren, die Einheiten wurden vermutlich nach Bekanntwerden der Operation und dem Zerfall der Sowjetunion 1990 aufgelöst, mangels präziser offizieller Stellungnahmen gilt dies aber nicht als gesichert. Terror als politisches Instrument 1990 deckte der italienische Untersuchungsrichter Felice Casson nach Recherchen in den Archiven des Militärgeheimdienstes SISMI die Existenz von Gladio auf. Er konnte beweisen, dass Mitglieder des italienischen Gladio-Zweiges von den 60ern bis in die 80er Jahre zahlreiche politisch motivierte Terroranschläge und Morde in Italien begangen hatten. Dabei hatte ein Netzwerk geheimdienstlicher Stellen durch Verbreitung von Falschinformationen und Fälschung von Beweisen dafür gesorgt, dass die Verbrechen linksextremen Terroristen zugeordnet wurden, vor allem den Roten Brigaden. Die Vorgehensweise zielte auf die Diskreditierung der in Italien traditionell starken Kommunistischen Partei (KPI) und wurde als Strategie der Spannung bekannt. Eine bis heute nicht vollständig aufgeklärte Rolle spielte dabei auch die Geheimloge Propaganda Due unter Licio Gelli, welche sich als Freimaurerloge tarnte. Der italienische Ministerpräsident Giulio Andreotti gab unter dem Druck der nachfolgenden parlamentarischen Untersuchung an, dass Gladio auch in zahlreichen anderen europäischen Ländern existierte, was einen europaweiten politischen Skandal auslöste. Dies führte zu parlamentarischen Anfragen in mehreren Ländern. In Italien, Belgien und der Schweiz kam es zu Untersuchungskommissionen. Das Europaparlament drückte nach einer Debatte am 22. November 1990 seinen scharfen Protest gegenüber der NATO und den beteiligten Geheimdiensten aus. Es stellte fest, dass "diese Organisation (''das Gladio-Netzwerk) über 40 Jahre hinweg außerhalb jeder parlamentarischen Kontrolle verdeckte geheimdienstliche und bewaffnete Operationen in mehreren Mitgliedsländern der EU betrieben''" hatte, dass "die Militärgeheimdienste bestimmter Länder erwiesenermaßen in gravierende Terrorakte und kriminelle Aktivitäten verwickelt waren" und dass die Urheber über Gladio illegalen Einfluss auf die inneren Angelegenheiten zahlreicher EU-Staaten genommen hätten. Unabhängige Untersuchung Die bisher einzige länderübergreifende, unabhängige Untersuchung zu Gladio war ein Forschungsprojekt an der ETH Zürich (siehe Weblinks). Der Historiker Dr. Daniele Ganser schrieb über die Ergebnisse: "Die Stay-behind-Armeen waren dem Volk, dem Parlament und den meisten Regierungsmitgliedern unbekannt und bildeten in ganz Westeuropa ein unsichtbares, koordiniertes, geheimes Sicherheitsnetz. In einigen Ländern, aber nicht in allen, mutierten die Sicherheitsnetze jedoch auch zu Terrorzellen. (...) Washington, London und der italienische militärische Geheimdienst befürchteten, dass der Einzug der Kommunisten in die (''italienische) Regierung die Nato von innen heraus schwächen könnte. Um dies zu verhindern, wurde das Volk manipuliert: Rechtsextreme Terroristen führten Anschläge aus, diese wurden durch gefälschte Spuren dem politischen Gegner angelastet, worauf das Volk selber nach mehr Polizei, weniger Freiheitsrechten und mehr überwachung durch die Nachrichtendienste verlangte."'' Auf der Webseite des Forschungsprojekts sind eine Vielzahl von Dokumenten im Original einsehbar, darunter die Berichte der Untersuchungskommission (siehe Weblinks). Die Forschungsergebnisse flossen in das Buch "NATO's Secret Armies: Operation Gladio and Terrorism in Western Europe" ein, das als einzige umfassende schriftliche Dokumentation zu Gladio gelten kann (2005). Eine Kurzversion der Ergebnisse findet sich in dem Artikel "Nato-Geheimarmeen und ihr Terror" der Schweizer Tageszeitung "Der Bund", eine ausführlichere Darstellung liefert der 28-seitige Artikel "Terrorism in Western Europe: An Approach to NATO's Secret Stay-Behind Armies" aus der Zeitschrift "The Whitehead Journal of Diplomacy and International Relations". Die Veröffentlichung der Forschungsergebnisse im Jahr 2004 war Anlass für zahlreiche Presseartikel (siehe Weblinks), unter anderem in der "Neuen Zürcher Zeitung" (NZZ) und in "Der Spiegel". Italien: Terror gegen die Zivilbevölkerung In Italien war der Einsatz von Gladio auch für den möglichen Fall einer demokratischen Regierungsübernahme durch die Kommunistische Partei Italiens gedacht, die zeitweilig die stärkste Partei im italienischen Parlament war. Mitglieder von Gladio waren in in den 70er und 80er Jahren Urheber zahlreicher Terroranschläge in Italien, die von offizieller Seite durch Fälschung von Beweismitteln linksradikalen Terrorgruppen zugeordnet wurden, vor allem den Roten Brigaden. Durch die Empörung der öffentlichkeit über die Anschläge sollte die in Italien traditionell starke Kommunistische Partei geschwächt werden. Dies stellte den Höhepunkt einer bereits in den 1950er Jahren mit der verdeckten Operation "Demagnetize" der CIA begonnenen Strategie dar. In diesem Zusammenhang ist auch die in Gerichtsverfahren festgestellte Verbindung zu der Geheimloge Propaganda Due (P2) relevant. Das wegen Mordes verurteilte Gladio- und Ordine Nuovo-Mitglied Vincenzo Vinciguerra prägte für die gemeinsame Strategie hinter den Verbrechen den Begriff Strategie der Spannung (siehe Zitate). Einer der schlimmsten Terroranschläge war der Bombenanschlag auf den Hauptbahnhof von Bologna mit 85 Toten und 200 Verletzten im Jahr 1980. Die rechtsextremistischen Gladio- und Nuclei Armati Rivoluzionari-Mitglieder Giusva Fioravanti und Francesca Mambro wurden 1995 für diese Tat vor Gericht gestellt und verurteilt. Die Roten Brigaden waren laut einer Untersuchung des italienischen Parlaments ihrerseits von Gladio-Mitgliedern unterwandert, unter anderem in Person des Fallschirmjägers Francesco Marra. Es gibt in diesem Zusammenhang Hinweise auf eine Beteiligung von Gladio-Mitgliedern an der Entführung und Ermordung des italienischen Spitzenpolitikers Aldo Moro, siehe dazu ebenfalls Rote Brigaden. Gladio in Deutschland Eine Verstrickung von Gladio-Mitgliedern in den Bombenanschlag auf das Münchener Oktoberfest 1980 ist nicht bewiesen, wird aber nach neueren Forschungsergebnissen durch die damaligen Ermittlungen der Staatsanwaltschaft nahegelegt. Heinz Lembke, während der Ermittlungen verstorbener Hauptzeuge für diesen Zusammenhang, war Eigentümer von 33 illegalen Waffen- und Sprengstoffdepots, deren Entdeckung 1980 ein breites Medienecho fand: Sie enthielten unter anderem automatische Waffen, 14.000 Schuss Munition, 50 Panzerfäuste, 156 kg Sprengstoff und 258 Handgranaten. Mitglieder der tatverdächtigen rechtsextremen Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann hatten ausgesagt, dass Lembke sie mit Waffen und Sprengstoff versorgt habe. Lembke wurde am 1. November 1981, einen Tag vor seiner geplanten Vernehmung durch einen Staatsanwalt zum Oktoberfest-Attentat, erhängt in seiner Einzel-Gefängniszelle aufgefunden. Er hatte zuvor angekündigt, umfangreiche Erklärungen über seine Hintermänner abzugeben. Die Ermittlungen in dieser Richtung verliefen nach seinem Tod im Sand. Bis heute gilt somit offiziell die These von der Einzeltäterschaft des bei der Explosion der Bombe getöteten Gundolf Köhler. Die SPD-Bundestagsabgeordnete und Vorsitzende des Rechtsauschusses Herta Däubler-Gmelin stellte 1981 eine parlamentarische Anfrage über die Zusammenhänge zwischen dem Fall Lembke und dem Oktoberfest-Attentat. Die Antwort von Andreas von Schoeler, damals Staatssekretär im Bundesinnenministerium, war: "Es besteht keine Verbindung". Der ehemalige BND-Mitarbeiter Norbert Juretzko beschreibt in seinem 2004 erschienenen Buch "Bedingt dienstbereit" detailliert seine Arbeit beim Aufbau und Erhalt des deutschen "Stay-Behind" Netzwerks. Offizielle Darstellung und Untersuchungen Der Bevölkerung wurde Gladio erstmals bekannt, als der damalige italienische Ministerpräsident Giulio Andreotti am 3. August 1990 im Rahmen einer Parlamentsanfrage öffentlich die Existenz auch einer "Operation Gladio" des militärischen Geheimdienstes SISMI bestätigte. Im Oktober des selben Jahres gab er unter dem Druck der an die Öffentlichkeit gekommenen Briefe des von den Roten Brigaden entführten und ermordeten Politikers Aldo Moro zu, dass die Operation Gladio, entgegen seiner ursprünglichen Aussagen, noch bis in die späten 70er Jahre lief und dass die NATO maßgeblich an der illegalen Operation beteiligt war. Es folgte eine Reihe von Dementis der Regierungen anderer europäischer Länder. In der Schweiz, Belgien und Italien fanden Anfang der 90er Jahre parlamentarische Untersuchungen zu Gladio statt. Deutschland - In Deutschland zeigte die SPD anfänglich reges Interesse an einer Aufklärung. Dieses ebbte rasch ab, als klar wurde, dass bei einer gründlichen Aufarbeitung der Affäre auch ehemalige SPD-Regierungsmitglieder unter Druck geraten wären. Daher stellten nur die Grünen eine parlamentarische Anfrage. Die Bundesregierung antwortete sinngemäß mehrdeutig, dass ihr keinerlei Kenntnisse über aktuelle Aktivitäten von Gladio in Deutschland vorlägen bzw. dass diese spätestens 1972 eingestellt worden seien. Schweiz - Der Schweizer Oberstleutnant Herbert Alboth, Mitglied der Geheimarmee, kündigte 1990 vor einer parlamentarischen Untersuchungskommission an, dass er alle seine Unterlagen und Informationen über die P-26 (die Schweizer Gladio-Gruppe) übergeben wolle. Kurz vor seiner Aussage wurde er ermordet in seiner Berner Wohnung gefunden, erstochen mit seinem eigenen Armee-Bajonett. Der offizielle Schweizer Untersuchungsbericht über die P-26 ("Cornu-Bericht") wurde nur in gekürzter Fassung veröffentlicht. Die komplette Version ist bis heute geheim, weil die Veröffentlichung "die guten Beziehungen der Schweiz zu anderen Staaten gefährden würde". Es ist bis heute nicht bekannt, ob Gladio nach dem Ende des Kalten Kriegs vollständig eingestellt wurde und was mit der gelagerten Ausrüstung passiert ist. Zitate Man musste Zivilisten angreifen, Männer, Frauen, Kinder, unschuldige Menschen, unbekannte Menschen, die weit weg vom politischen Spiel waren. Der Grund dafür war einfach. Die Anschläge sollten das italienische Volk dazu bringen, den Staat um grössere Sicherheit zu bitten. Diese politische Logik liegt all den Massakern und Terroranschlägen zu Grunde, welche ohne richterliches Urteil bleiben, weil der Staat sich ja nicht selber verurteilen kann. Vincenzo Vinciguerra, 1990 wegen Mordes an drei Carabinieri verurteilter Rechtsextremist und Gladio-Mitglied. Lange habe ich darum gekämpft, um endlich zu erfahren, wer oder welche ''(Attentäter) es wirklich waren. Ich musste jedoch lernen, dass man mir darauf nie eine ehrliche Antwort geben wird. (...) Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man sich nur Ärger einhandelt, wenn man insistiert.'' Ignaz Platzer, Vater von zwei kleinen Kindern, die zusammen mit elf weiteren Menschen beim Bombenattentat auf das Münchener Oktoberfest 1980 starben. Quelle: Süddeutsche Zeitung, München, 27.9.1996, S. 39 Ich bin ins Gefängnis gegangen, weil ich die Existenz dieser supergeheimen Organisation nicht enthüllen wollte. Und jetzt kommt Andreotti und erzählt es dem Parlament! General Vito Miceli, ehemaliger Chef des italienischen militärgeheimdienstes SID und NATO-Funktionär, nachdem der italienische Ministerpräsident Giulio Andreotti öffentlich die Existenz von Gladio bestätigt hatte. Quelle: Italienisches Magazin "Europeo", 16. November 1990. Terror eignet sich mehr als irgendeine andere militärische Strategie dazu, die Bevölkerung zu manipulieren. Dr. Daniele Ganser, Historiker und Gladio-Forscher (Quelle: Der Europäer, Jg. 9 / Nr. 6 / April 2005) Themenkomplex NATO ---- Gladio ---- Belgien: SDRA8, Tueries du Brabant ---- Dänemark: Absalon ---- Deutschland: BDJ-TD, Kiebitz 15, Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann, Deutsche Aktionsgruppen, Heinz Lembke, Oktoberfest-Attentat ---- Griechenland: Red Sheepskin ---- Italien: Operation Gladio, SISMI, Propaganda Due, Ordine Nuovo, Aldo Moro, Vincenzo Vinciguerra ---- Schweiz: P-26 ---- Spanien: Massaker von Montejurra, Blutbad von Atocha ---- Türkei: Counter-Guerilla, Graue Wölfe, Ergenekon, Abdullah Çatli, Mehmet Ali Agca, Militärputsch vom September 1980, Tiefer Staat ---- siehe auch: Demagnetize OdeSSa, Rattenlinie Iran: Operation Ajax Argentinien: Alianza Anticomunista Argentina Chile: Putsch in Chile Guatemala: Operation PBSUCCESS Literatur * Daniele Ganser: [http://www.isn.ethz.ch/php/documents/collection_gladio/newspapers/bund_20_12_2004.pdf Nato-Geheimarmeen und ihr Terror.] In: ?Der Bund?, Bern, 20.12.2004, S. 2 * Daniele Ganser: Nato's Secret Armies: Operation Gladio and Terrorism in Western Europe. Frank Cass, London 2005, ISBN 0714685003 * Daniele Ganser: [http://www.isn.ethz.ch/php/documents/collection_gladio/Terrorism_Western_Europe.pdf Terrorism in Western Europe: An Approach to NATOs Secret Stay-Behind Armies.] In: The Whitehead Journal of Diplomacy and International Relations, South Orange NJ, 2005, Vol. 6, 1, S. 69. Sehr lesenswerter Artikel (28 Seiten, PDF) , basierend auf den Ergebnissen des Forschungsprojekts an der ETH Zürich * Daniele Ganser: [http://www.psa.ac.uk/2005/pps/Ganser.pdf The Secret Side of International Relations: An approach to NATOs stay-behind armies in Western Europe.] Konferenzbeitrag, 55th Political Studies Association Annual Conference, University of Leeds, 4.-7. April 2005 * Karl Hoffmann: [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/sendungen/hintergrundpolitik/402451/ Vor 25 Jahren: Bomben-Anschlag im Bahnhof von Bologna. Italien und der Terror von rechts.] In: Deutschlandfunk, 2.8.2005 * Norbert Juretzko, mit Wilhelm Dietl: Bedingt dienstbereit. Im Herzen des BND – die Abrechnung eines Aussteigers., Ullstein, 2004, ISBN 3550076053 ... beschreibt unter anderem ?Gladio? und die ?stay-behind Einheiten? aus Sicht eines BND-Mitarbeiters während der 1980er und 1990er Jahre * Johannes Lieberer: [http://www.isn.ethz.ch/php/documents/collection_gladio/newspapers/AZM_vom_2005-05-17_Seite_03.pdf Wiesn-Attentat: Geheimarmee unter Verdacht.] Abendzeitung, München, 17.5.2005, S. 3. Artikel über das Oktoberfest-Attentat 1980. * Jens Mecklenburg (Herausgeber): Gladio, die geheime Terrororganisation der NATO, ISBN 3885206129 * Nikolaus Ramseyer: [http://www.isn.ethz.ch/php/documents/collection_gladio/newspapers/baz_16_12_2004.pdf Schweizer Geheimtrupp passte zum Gladio-Konzept der USA. Die 1990 enttarnte Geheimarmee P-26 war via Grossbritannien indirekt in die Gladio-Planung der USA und der Nato eingebunden]. In: Basler Zeitung, Basel, 16.12.2004, S.4 unten * Leo A. Müller, Werner Raith (Hrsg.): Gladio, das Erbe des Kalten Krieges. Der NATO-Geheimbund und seine deutschen Vorläufer. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1991, ISBN 3499129930 Weblinks * https://www.psiram.com/de/index.php/Daniele_Ganser Zur Wissenschaftlichkeit von Daniele Ganser * Forschungsprojekt zu Gladio mit umfangreicher, online einsehbarer Dokumentensammlung von Dr. Daniele Ganser, Historiker an der ETH Zürich *Interview (Basler Zeitung) und Interview (www.muslim-markt.de) mit Dr. Daniele Ganser über die Ergebnisse des Gladio-Forschungsprojekts an der ETH Zürich * guter Hintergrundartikel von www.quibono.net * Zahlreiche Presseartikel zu Gladio, unter anderem aus ?Der Spiegel? und der ?Neuen Zürcher Zeitung (NZZ)? * Ein Überblick über die italienischen Wurzeln von Gladio * Gladio oder die Rache Moros Ein Überblick über die Versuche der Aufarbeitung von Gladio in verschiedenen Ländern * Video:Daniele Ganser Gladio Nato Geheimarmee - 32:22 - Apr 4, 2007 Category:Gladio Category:Antikommunismus Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:Europa